414
Sarah gets locked in the Collins mausoleum after searching for Barnabas. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There, each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the family, but the names and relationships have changed, and Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. On this dark, mysterious night, a child has run from the house, following her missing brother who must escape her, lest she find out his terrible secret. Sarah Collins goes to the mausoleum looking for Barnabas after she sees him at the new house. The door shuts behind her and she is trapped. Act I Millicent Collins and Lt. Nathan Forbes enter the drawing room after viewing an eclipse. After much flirting, Nathan asks Millicent to marry him (he only wants her for her money) and she quickly accepts. They speak of their plans for the future; Nathan decides to leave the Navy. Millicent is uncertain of his plan, but happy with the engagement. Naomi Collins interrupts them to ask if they have seen Sarah. She can't be found anywhere in the house. Act II Naomi explains to Millicent and Nathan that Sarah is missing. Nathan volunteers to take Riggs and Ben to search for Sarah. Naomi berates herself for Sarah's disappearance as she recounts the fore-telling by Victoria Winters of Sarah's death. Sarah, trapped in the mausoleum, cries out for Barnabas to find her. Act III A local woman, Ruby Tate, waits on the docks for a friend. Barnabas appears from the mist and frightens her. She recognizes him and is surprised because she heard that he went to England. She becomes friendly and wants him to stay, to even go to The Eagle with her, but he declines. He wants to leave but she cajoles him to stay. As Ruby snuggles into his arms, Barnabas bares his teeth and prepares to bite her neck. Act IV Ruby screams and pulls away as Barnabas is biting her neck. She accuses him of attacking other women in town. As she backs away from him, she falls off of the dock and into the water. Nathan and Millicent continue to search in the woods for Sarah. Barnabas finds Sarah when he returns to the mausoleum. She is at first comforted to see him, then horrified when she sees his bloody face and runs off into the night. A rooster crows; it is dawn and Barnabas is unable to go after his sister. Memorable quotes : Millicent: I had no idea your intentions were so honorable! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins * Elaine Hyman as Ruby Tate Background information and notes Production Story * Chronologically, Ruby Tate becomes the first character to be attacked on-screen by Barnabas because of his desire for blood. * Ruby Tate is an incredibly indiscreet prostitute. Even gentlemen who aren't vampires pretending to be in England don't generally want the world and his wife to know they've been hanging around with ladies of the night. * There was an eclipse on January 20 - 21, 1795 that was visible from the East Coast of North America. (Unfortunately, yesterday's episode established that this takes place in January 1796. There was a penumbral lunar eclipse on January 24, 1796, but it was invisible to the naked eye.) * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Jeremiah. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 414 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 414 - That Thing You DoCategory:Dark Shadows episodes